


Steve gets a free cat-demon-son thing.

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, the OC in question is basically enderman flavored Bendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Floxy-official: Could you make a fic of this little boyEndyboyOkay! Here you go!
Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Steve gets a free cat-demon-son thing.

Steve woke up with nothing but the clothes on his back and a map.

Thankfully, these weren't the only items he would need to rely on as a chest lay not farther than a few feet away from him. The newly awoken adventurer excitedly opened the chest, taking all oak wood, sticks, food, and a wooden ax and tools, but leaving behind things like saplings and other things that he regarded as junk.

After his brief gathering, he looked around the place he woke up in, it was a green plane with a bunch of trees, a large yet shallow body of water was on his horizon and adjacent to it was what looked like a house.

Pleasantly surprised to have come into the world so close to civilization, Steve happily sprinted towards the building, glad to see that there were more, but less than thrilled with the feeling in his gut that told him that something was off. The man wasn't the strongest, nor was he the most prepared to slay down an army. But a village meant villagers, crops, and hopefully even a blacksmith if he was lucky.

As he eventually made it, he could see that every house that he could see was coated in cobwebs, and while there were plenty of animals grazing about, there were no villagers that he could see. Part of him thought about turning back, but instead, he trudged on into the eerie empty village itself, not thinking much of it at the moment as he saw the orange hues of the sky fade darker and darker.

By the time he finally reached the nearest house with a bed, the first thing that he did was plop down on it to sleep the zombie hoards away, thankful that he wouldn't have to spend his first night in this new world fighting off hostile forces or hiding in a hole he made himself.

When he woke up, it was to a villager trying to get into the house. That in it of itself would be fair, but this villager in particular had the deep green skin of a zombie, and caught on fire as it got itself stuck in the cobwebs in the floor, dying out into nothing but rotten meat.

Okay, this was definitely not a normal village, or one he felt like staying in long-term, but it was one that was worth checking out now that it was daytime. Taking the bed with him as it was clear that it's occupant wouldn't be using it anyway, Steve went off to gather what he could; mostly crops and whatever was left behind in chests (bread and apples, mostly.).

In some houses, he saw other zombie villagers that either paid him no mind or only didn't attack him because they were stuck to the cobwebs in their houses. As he passed them by, he gave a friendly wave as he set off to find an actual village.

He saw fields of flowers, many mighty trees, and as he went deeper and deeper into the woods, he saw a weird sculpture.

It had a chest on the top (which he happily took from), a bunch of red and black stone, regular stone, and a single block of gold that he wanted to take but worried that he'd destroy it without an iron pickax. It was a curious structure, not exactly well-built but very noticeable and very clearly not made by nature or villagers.

In the distance, behind a tree, he could swear that he saw someone behind him, but looking back, he saw a demon! A small one, but- no, wait, it was just some more black rocks.

Steve hesitantly shrugged it off as nothing as he planted a lilac flower by the sculpture, put a few more into the chest just in case, and went on his way again. The adventurer was too focused on his map too see what was following him with lilac in hand.

Unfortunately, he was not as lucky now as he was at the start of his journey, marching on throughout the wilderness with no signs of civilization, Steve would spend his days traveling through the many different plains and woods, only stopping briefly to rest at night as even with his newly made wooden sword and his thorny chest plate looted from the sculpture, he wasn't exactly a powerful fighter.

Eventually, as he traveled, he ducked inside a cave to avoid the rain, it was a small thing, only slightly bigger than one of the medium-sized houses in a normal village. but it was one that was ripe with coal and iron ore.

The torches inside and rain outside made it hard for him to tell if it was day or night as he continued to work, but either way, he was fine.

Until he had heard the tell-tale 'vwip' of an Enderman, and had looked deeper inside the cave to see a small, purple-eyed creature that stared up at him and vanished just as he blinked.

He was just seeing things, there wasn’t really some sort of ‘End demon’ lurking about. It was just stress getting to his head and him mistaking an Enderman for a demon, nothing more.

Sure, it was much smaller compared to it’s taller, lankier kin and it seemed to have gloves, but maybe it was just an Enderkid, they probably started off as something smaller and he wasn’t one to critic an otherworldly monster’s fashion choices.

The miner just shrugged it off and continued to chip away at the iron ore, but he was now more on edge as he kept his ears and eyes peeled for signs of that small Enderman’s return, child or not, it could still kill him if he wasn’t careful.

\-----------------

The little demon was curious about the stranger who raided his trash can and left flowers in it and by his base.

It took a handful of them and went off after the stranger, who never seemed to stop in one place, always searching for something, traveling days and days on end. Something that the imp had little to no idea on where or even what it was.

When the stranger had finally stopped for longer than he normally did, the imp popped inside the cave that the mysterious miner had turned into a temporary base. The man himself was working in a corner while his crafting table, bed, and recently-made furnace had been placed by the mouth of the cave.

The man seemed on edge, and the imp couldn't blame him as he heard the drowned zombies and hissing of spiders right outside the little cave. He was especially spooked when the Endyman tried to warn him about the loose gravel he was almost standing on, the creature forgetting it couldn't speak the same tongue as the denizens of the not-end as he called this place as it popped back to check on if the zombies came closer to the cave.

Thankfully, they did not, but the demon knew better than to trust them to stay out as he piled dirt over the cave's entrance. He thought about leaving the miner, but as he was tired from his travels and had not wanted to get caught in that bad rain storm, the imp decided to curl up on the bed and go to sleep for a bit instead.


End file.
